Duel on Illiun
The duel on Illiun was a confrontation that took place on 28 April, 2007 as part of the Quest for the Almataffe. conflict centered around the Almataffe that began as a four-sided mission to acquire the weapon started by Dark Lord Mr. Stupid NoHead and Chief Enforcer of the NoHead Empire, Dorphane Giles. Prelude Mr. Stupid NoHead had been seeking the Almataffe for as of now unknown purposes, and had been seeking it for some time. He was furious beyond measure with his Chief Enforcer, Dorphane Giles for the failure of the mission to prevent the destruction of his expensive Palace. So, in late 2006, Giles agreed to locate the Almataffe to restore herself and her armada to Mr. Stupid NoHead's good graces. He told Giles that were she to succeed, she would be forgiven and be honored beyond. Mr. Stupid NoHead did not bother to tell Dorphane Giles what the Almataffe was apart from its physical design. He also tasked Dot Lodd to accompany his enforcer, even though the two were longtime rivals. Giles and Lodd quickly discovered the Almataffe in Viskaa and attempted to deliver it to Mr. Stupid NoHead, but when they lost it to the Krath, Mr. Stupid NoHead made Lodd Giles' aide. Eventually, and by unknown means, Giles and Lodd, now being assisted by NR-77, successfully acquired the Almataffe. Taking the Almataffe with help from Dot Lodd, a rival whom she eventually murdered, and discovering the Almataffe's power was secondary to the four Arts themselves, Giles disobeyed Mr. Stupid NoHead and sheathed the power of the Almataffe. More powerful than ever, Giles took the Damnation to Illiun. Contreras told Mr. Stupid NoHead where his Chief Enforcer was going. Telling the former and L'smae to ground his forces for an inevitable battle, and refusing offers of assistance from Xalvatrix, L'smae, and Mr. Formidable NoHead, the Dark Lord made haste in his shuttle. The duel Showdown Mr. Stupid NoHead tracked Giles to Illiun and broke into her tower, locating her on the top floor. To announce his arrival, he quietly said it was time for them to begin and provoked a large, violent explosion to demolish the wall. Whirling around, startled, but confident, Giles told him his time was up and that she had waited a long time for that moment — the time she would overthrow the Dark Lord and reorganize the NoHeads to her liking. She added that someone needed to put him in his place. Mr. Stupid NoHead said that was why he was on Illiun in the first place, to be where he belonged in the hierarchy. In response, Giles attacked him with the Almataffe, firing a beam of energy that was strong enough to decimate a city, but that Mr. Stupid NoHead blocked with his mutantry. A brief yet spectacular duel ensued, with the Almataffe preventing Giles from being destroyed by the Dark Lord's powerful applications of mutantry. Giles attempted to catch her Master off guard by attacking him with a jet of bright blue electricity with a slight tinge of green issuing from the Almataffe, which Mr. Stupid NoHead countered with a cord of lightning from his hands. As both beams of Dark energy collided producing a heating and dripping magma effect, Mr. Stupid NoHead attempted several times to catch Giles by surprise by making lightning-like tendrils pop off from the main beam, but was unsuccessful and instead hit blew apart the wall. Giles countered this by slashing the Almataffe to break the connection, alarmed at how the Dark Lord was holding her off despite the weapon she had acquired. Mr. Stupid NoHead took a step forward, but Giles blasted him into the ground, causing him to fall several stories down below, cracking the floor as he went. NoHead was briefly stunned, but he recovered and used an energy blast to shoot her away and against the wall hard enough to break it, but before she could fall out of her own tower, she took flight as Mr. Stupid NoHead flew out to intercept her. Roaring, Giles cast a large, continuous torrent of Dark waves at the Dark Lord, heavily increased in potency by the Almataffe, but the Dark Lord held it back with an exceedingly powerful torrent of energy. In a second attack, Giles gathered the black energy into a ball of incandescent light, which she released with an earsplitting yell, sending a massive shockwave of black energy and bluish white light in all directions. The explosion ripped apart the tower and set it ablaze. When she landed, the Almataffe fell from her hand. Giles moved to telekinetically reclaim it, but then it flew out from the sand, not into her hand, but that of her opponent. Giles was initially taken aback, evincing a degree of surprise as Mr. Stupid NoHead told her she had been a fool for thinking she could commit mutiny so easily. Cell mutations Screaming, Giles attempted to enter his body, but all her cells became infected. She then wondered if her connection, instead of being eliminated, had been twisted in upon itself, forcing her to endlessly relive her death. At that moment of realization, the enforcer wished she still had a mouth with which to scream. Aftermath The official version of Dorphane Giles' death was that members of the Police Grand Army had killed her, which many people suspected to be untrue. Taking up the Almataffe, Mr. Stupid NoHead promptly returned to Earth to participate in the Battle of Superhero University, now that Sheriff Bladepoint, Joseph Abernathy, and Roxanne Waterston and the entirety of Roan's Resistance were right where he wanted them. During the ensuing battle, Kylee Garcia and Joseph Abernathy attempted to kill Mr. Stupid NoHead with their booby trap, but the Almataffe prevented him from being destroyed. After the university was overrun, Mr. Stupid NoHead attempted to use his prize to flatten Superhero University and destroy Sheriff Bladepoint once and for all, but was distracted by Roxanne Waterston's antics. A number of students and staff redirected Mr. Stupid NoHead's offensive beams of energy, blasting the Dark Lord into comatose and releasing the Almataffe. Bladepoint then caught the Almataffe, and Dual was able to contain its power inside a simple plastic bowl with a lid. As the chaos finally settled, the Police Grand Army took the Almataffe from Mr. Stupid NoHead and stored it in a high-security vault in the city. News of the battle spread to several different sources. Unfortunately, five years later, Mr. Stupid NoHead retook the Almataffe and burned down Superhero University, but then the weapon disappeared from his hands, shocking him, becoming lost forever in the desert. Appearances * * Notes and references Category:Battles of the First NoHead War